Schnitzeljagden und andere Spielchen
by thofraSi
Summary: Was passiert, wenn ein gewisser Slytherin, namens Blaise Zabini, recht angetan von einer Dumbeldorischen Idee ist und was sagt Draco dazu? Was ist eine "Zauberschnitzeljagd"? Und wer muss schließlich mit wem zusammen den Hinweisen hinterher jagen?
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Schnitzeljagden und andere Spielchen

**Autor:** thofraSi

**Genre:** Humor, Allgemein, Romance…

**Warnung:** SLASH, Lime, Sprache

**Disclaimer:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren und Bezeichnungen in dieser Story gehören selbstverständlich JKR… Nur die Idee ist mein…

**Pairing**: HP/DM und andere…

**Inhalt:** Mehr-Shot… Was passiert, wenn ein gewisser Slytherin, namens Blaise Zabini, ziemlich angetan von einer Dumbeldorischen Idee ist und was sagt Draco Malfoy dazu? Was, bei Merlin, ist eine „Zauberschnitzeljagd"? Und wer muss schließlich mit wem zusammen den Hinweisen hinterher jagen? Fragen über Fragen, die nur ganz gewisse Personen beantworten können! Und zwar die Protagonisten selbst…

**Beta: **Die liebe und zuckersüße _**sabkay**_… DANKESCHÖN!! *küss dich*

So ihr Lieben,

wieder eine Kleinigkeit von mir… Diesmal aus einer, für mich, eher ungewöhnlichen Perspektive! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Ich wünsche euch natürlich viel Spaß und über ein Kommi würde ich mich selbstverständlich **riesig** freuen!!

**Schnitzeljagden und andere Spielchen**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Blaise – Hogwartsche Traditionen**

_Warum - bei Merlins scheinbar sadistischer Vorliebe, charmante und vor allem gut aussehende Adelsnachkommen in die tiefsten Abgründe der Qual zu schubsen - musste das passieren? DAS!!! Warum nur? Was habe ich denn getan? Ich - der Liebling aller!_

So oder so ähnlich, hätte man in etwa den Gesichtsausdruck meines allseits geschätzten und vor allem, besten Freundes deuten können, als dieser von mir _die_ Mitteilung des Tages erfuhr.

„Blaise, …", das ist im Übrigen meine werte Person - Blaise Zabini - nur damit Missverständnissen schon gleich von Anfang an vorgebeugt ist - „…könntest du diesen verdammten Scheiß noch mal wiederholen?! Ich muss mich einfach verhört haben!"

Wie man unschwer erkennen kann, versuchte der süße Dray – nun, um genau zu sein, Draco Malfoy, Spross der ruhmreichen und edlen Familie Malfoy, mit derzeitigem Vorsitz des allseits verehrten Lucius Malfoy – die von mir eben überbrachte Nachricht nicht wahrzuhaben.

Ich muss zugeben, dass meine Art und Weise, ihm die Neuigkeit aller Neuigkeiten zu überbringen, vielleicht auch nicht gerade mit der eigentlich angebrachten Behutsamkeit bedacht gewesen war.

Mein leicht diabolisch anmutendes Lächeln war eventuell – aus der Sicht meines süßen, blonden Engels – während er diese für ihn existenziell vernichtende Botschaft von mir erfuhr, ein wenig… nun ja … unpassend.

Aber wie dem auch sei, Mitteilungen sind Mitteilungen, die - in welcher Form auch immer – demjenigen, den sie betreffen, nun mal überbracht werden müssen… Und ich denke, Dray wird diese überaus erschütternde Nachricht lieber von mir erfahren haben, als beispielsweise von Dumbledore, den wandelnden Urvater aller geistesgestörten Einfälle, die ein krankhaft pädagogisch-bemühter Schulleiter nur produzieren kann.

Allerdings muss ich eingestehen, dass mir diese überaus geniale Idee des alten Sacks ausnahmsweise mal ziemlich gefallen hat.

Aber ich verbitte mir ausdrücklich, diese Verlautbarung einer Wertschätzung laut auszusprechen – dies ist also eine Warnung, an all diejenigen, die jetzt eventuell der Versuchung erliegen möchten, die eben von mir genannte Anerkennung einer anderen Person, weiter zu plaudern. Ich kann nur davon abraten – die Konsequenzen sind wohlmöglich ziemlich schwerwiegend und darüber hinaus recht schmerzhaft!!

Aber ich komme vom eigentlichen Thema ab. Nun, diese Erzählung beginnt also, wie viele andere Geschichten auch, mit einem regelrechten Paukenschlag – aus welchem Grund eine Geschichte ja auch meist erst zur lohnenswert erzählten Geschichte wird. Und dazu muss ich ein wenig ausholen…

Der erste Teil des Paukenschlags ereignete sich einen Tag vorher in der Großen Halle, als unser zugleich genialer, wie auch unbestreitbar unzurechnungsfähiger Schulleiter eine Ankündigung verlauten ließ.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Dumbledore anscheinend der Idee verfallen war, eine aus verschiedenen Gründen fast vergessene Tradition des Lehrinstituts „Hogwarts" wieder zum Leben erwecken zu wollen.

Mit tragender und unheilverkündender Stimme trat der Tattergreis nach dem Abendessen vor und räusperte sich ein letztes Mal stilvoll.

Ich werde versuchen, seinen ewig langen Monolog in aller Kürze wiederzugeben:

„_Meine lieben Schüler, ich möchte euch heute etwas sehr Erfreuliches verkünden… Blablabla… eine alte Tradition… leider in Vergessenheit geraten… Blablabla… Gründe der Wiederbelebung (das war nun wirklich der langweiligste Teil)… es ist wichtig, das diese Häuserverbundenheit… Blablabla… sind wir also zu dem Entschluss gekommen, eine Zauberschnitzeljagd zu veranstalten… Drei Geheimnisse sind zu lösen, um den richtigen Weg zu finden… Blablabla… hoffnungsvolle Gemeinschaftsarbeit der Häuser des siebten Jahrgangs… Blablabla… Auslosung der Zweierteams mit Professor Snape zusammen… die Namen erfahrt ihr morgen per Informationszettel an den Schwarzen Brettern… Blablabla…" (gekürzte Version)_

Dem aufmerksamen Leser wird aufgefallen sein, dass der ausschlaggebende Begriff nunmehr _Zauberschnitzeljagd_ war. Allerdings möchte ich noch darauf hinweisen, dass im Zusammenhang mit der Bezeichnung dieser, wahrscheinlich wirklich aus besten Gründen vergessenen, Tradition noch eine weitere Aussage des Schulleiters von absoluter Wichtigkeit war – _Gemeinschaftsarbeit der Häuser des siebten Jahrgangs_.

Sprich, der geniale Sack will, dass wir Schüler bei einer magischen Schnitzeljagd häuserübergreifend zusammenarbeiten. Soll also heißen: Es werden Zweierteams aus den verschiedenen Häusern gebildet, die auf den Ländereien und im Schloss, Hinweisen hinterjagen sollen.

Soweit zum ersten Teil des Paukenschlags, der verständlicherweise vor allem bei zwei der Hogwartschen Häuser zu ganz besonders grimmiger Missstimmung führte.

Wie allseits bekannt ist, sind Gryffindor und Slytherin in vielen Dingen unbestreitbar _nicht_ einer Meinung, aber in diesem besonderen Fall, war der ausbleibende Applaus, nach der Beendigung des Vortrags seitens Dumbledores, in gleichem Maße am Tisch der Löwen sowie an unserem Tisch zu hören, beziehungsweise eben _nicht_ zu hören.

Die getuschelten Verwünschungen, die dieser unheilvollen Rede folgten, hatten an beiden Tischen wahrscheinlich in etwa den gleichen Inhalt, wobei die Schüler mit dem Schlangensymbol auf ihren Umhängen sicherlich ein paar derbere Schimpfwörter benutzten.

Draco und Pansy übertrafen sich beispielsweise insofern gegenseitig, als dass sie sofort in eine Diskussion darüber verfielen, wie man Dumbledore am Besten erpressen könnte, diese absurde Sache sofort wieder rückgängig zu machen. Ich für meinen Teil ließ mir die Dinge vorerst schweigend durch mein hübsches Köpfchen gehen…

„Verdammte Scheiße, wie kommt der senile Greis bloß immer wieder auf diese bescheuerten Einfälle?! Wahrscheinlich brütet er Nacht für Nacht in seinem Büro über die Möglichkeiten die Schüler, insbesondere uns Slytherins, zu peinigen", warf Pans in den Raum.

„Ich hege ja schon lange den Verdacht, dass er an geheimen, pseudo-schwarzmagischen Messen unterarbeiteter Schulleiter teilnimmt, um sich dort die neusten Tricks und Ideen für schülerquälende Maßnahmen geben zu lassen! Bei Salazar, der Opa braucht unbedingt ein Hobby – kann er nicht einfach Phönixfedern sammeln oder so!", fügte Dray hinzu.

Nach einigen weiteren dieser recht _interessanten_ Mutmaßungen war es Zeit, dass ich mich langsam an dem Gespräch beteiligte.

„Leute, was regt ihr euch denn so auf!? Ich bin der Meinung, dass uns ein bisschen Abwechslung ganz gut tun wird! Diese ständigen Kerkerpartys werden langsam echt öde. Immer die gleichen verkorksten Zauberer und Hexen! Die Gesprächsthemen über Sex, Drogen und Macht gehen mir langsam echt auf den Zauberstab!"

Die Anderen schauten mich an, als ob ich gerade meine Hufflepuff-Fanclub-Mitgliedschaft verkündet hätte.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du tatsächlich bei dieser Schnitzeljagd in Zusammenarbeit mit den anderen Häusern mitmachen _willst_?" Pansys Stimmlage nahm nie geahnte Schrilltöne an.

„Klar, warum nicht? Könnte doch ziemlich interessant werden!"

„Du willst also tatsächlich mit einem Hufflepuff oder sogar mit einem GRYFFINDOR zusammen an einer SCHNITZELJAGD teilnehmen!?" Wer hätte gedacht, dass Pansys Stimme tatsächlich Höhen erreichen konnte, die dem menschlichen Ohr außerordentliche Schmerzen bereiteten.

„Boah, Pans komm mal wieder runter! Ich vermute, Blaise will uns mal wieder richtig schön verarschen, oder?!" Der kläglich-fragende Blick von Theo tat mir fast schon ein bisschen leid.

Ich genehmigte mir einen Schluck Kaffee – man kann den Spannungsbogen gar nicht lange genug überstrapazieren…

„Keineswegs, Theo! Erstens, wissen wir noch gar nicht, mit wem wir in ein Team kommen werden! Zweitens, kann man so auch endlich mal interessante Dinge über andere Schüler erfahren, wenn man es nur geschickt genug anstellt. Wer weiß, wozu das später einmal nützlich sein wird. Und drittens… es wird bestimmt einfach nur _spaßig_!"

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass Draco, Pansy, Milli und Theo anscheinend tatsächlich an meinem - selbstverständlich noch immer herausragenden - Verstand zweifelten? Ihre Gesichter sprachen zumindest Bände.

„Blaise Zabini, du bist seit unserer Kindheit mein bester Freund und ich hoffe inständig, dass dies weiterhin so bleiben kann, aber dafür müsstest du wieder zu Sinnen kommen!" Dray schien ehrlich besorgt zu sein – für seine Verhältnisse natürlich.

Ich strich mir lässig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und nahm noch einen spannungsvollen Schluck des heißen Getränks in meiner Hand.

„Mein lieber Draco, ich werde jetzt einfach mal über deine reichlich deplatzierte Bemerkung hinwegsehen. Wie ihr euch denken könnt, habe ich sicherlich nicht plötzlich die Prinzipien unseres Hauses vergessen, am liebsten alle anderen Zauberer und Hexen der Schule nicht als solche anzusehen, aber ich denke es wird für uns langsam mal Zeit, auch ein wenig aus den Kellergewölben herauszublicken. Bei Salazar, in einem halben Jahr machen wir die Abschlussprüfungen und was kommt danach?"

Ich schaute in etwas ratlose Gesichter – warum konnten einige Slytherins auch nie für einen Knut weit vorausschauend in die Zukunft denken?

„Nun, ich verrate es euch - danach werden die meisten von uns ins Berufsleben starten. Nun gut, einige werden einfach in die Fußstapfen der Eltern treten und in die _Familiengeschäfte_ eingeführt und vielleicht standesgemäß verheiratet werden. Aber soweit ich weiß, wollen zumindest wir Fünf hier nach Hogwarts eine Ausbildung oder ein Studium beginnen, nicht wahr?"

Die Blicke der Anderen sahen immer noch skeptisch aus, jedoch schienen sie mir zumindest folgen zu können.

„Und was glaubt ihr, _wem_ wir in der Ausbildung zum Heiler, zum Zaubertrankmeister oder in einem der Zauberministerin begegnen werden? Richtig! Wir werden dort höchstwahrscheinlich genau mit denjenigen zusammenarbeiten und lernen, die an den anderen Tischen dort drüben sitzen!"

Pansy und Milli machten den Eindruck die vielen Informationen, die sie eben von mir erhalten hatten, tatsächlich zeitlupenmäßig zu verarbeiten. Theo blickte staunend zu den einzelnen Tischen und Dray zog wie immer, wenn er jemand anderem gezwungenerweise Recht geben musste, die Stirn kraus.

„Nun gut, und du meinst also, so eine dämliche Schnitzeljagd macht uns alle zu den besten Freunden, oder wie?", warf der blonde Engel gequält ein – er war einfach köstlich, wie er sich noch dagegen sträubte.

Ich lächelte. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt, aber wir haben zumindest die Möglichkeit, die Anderen eventuell ein wenig näher kennen zu lernen! Was später - wie schon erwähnt - von Nutzen sein kann… Tja, und wer weiß, vielleicht tut sich ja die ein oder andere Möglichkeit der _zwischenmenschlichen Kontaktaufnahme_ auf…!" Mein Grinsen wurde nun wirklich unschicklich.

„Bah, wie kannst du so etwas auch nur denken?!" Pansy rümpfte die Nase.

Ich blitzte sie gefährlich an und das Schlucken, welches deutlich an ihrem Hals zu erkennen war, zeugte davon, warum ihre Gesichtszüge augenblicklich einfroren.

„Pans, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich erst letzte Woche, früh am Samstagmorgen, einen ziemlich knackigen Hintern aus deinem Zimmer schleichen sehen hab. Und dieser Arsch gehörte definitiv keinem Slytherin, meine Liebe!"

Ich blies mit vollendeter Unschuld über meinen dampfenden Kaffee und schaute sie dann unbeteiligt an.

„Wie bitte?!" Milli machte den Eindruck, überrascht und empört zu sein – welch kleine Heuchlerin…

„Blaise, verdammt noch mal! Das wolltest du doch für dich behalten!" Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ups, das hatte ich glatt vergessen!"

Pansy Parkinson – eine durchaus faszinierende, manchmal aber zu leicht nervigen Ausbrüchen neigende, junge Frau – hatte in den letzten Sommerferien endlich ihre aussichtslosen Versuche aufgegeben, die nächste Mrs. Malfoy zu werden…

Nachdem Draco eines schönen Abends, bei einer Poolparty im Nottschen Anwesen, eine wirklich theaterreife Show mit einem äußerst attraktiven französischen Kerl hingelegt hatte, konnte selbst _sie_ nicht mehr leugnen, dass ihr auserwählte Göttergatte in spe, nun wirklich niemals auch nur daran denken würde, mit ihr den erhofften Erben zu zeugen.

Seitdem also ihre Kindheitsträume endgültig, durch Dracos äußerst heißen Flirt auf einer Liege mit eben genannten anziehenden Franzosen und dem auffällig langem, gemeinsamen Verschwinden im Poolhaus, zerstört wurden, konnte sie nun endlich ihrer wahren Bestimmung frönen – sie krallte sich alles Männliche, welches erstens, nicht in Ansätzen schwul sein konnte und zweitens, nicht bei drei aus ihrer Reichweite entschwunden war.

Aber zurück zum Wesentlichen… Milli machte den Eindruck, dass sie keineswegs diese interessante Neuigkeit, die mir selbstverständlich _völlig_ unabsichtlich herausgerutscht war, einfach auf sich beruhen lassen wollte.

„Wie bitte?!", wiederholte sie mit einer gefährlich zischenden Spur ihres berühmt-berüchtigten Slytherintonfalls in der Stimme.

Jedoch sollte man, eine in die Enge getriebene Pansy nicht unterschätzen. „Ach jetzt tu mal nicht so, Milli! Erstens war das ein Ravenclaw – kein Hufflepuff oder _Gryffindor_ – und zweitens solltest _du_ dich mal nicht soweit aus dem Fenster lehnen! Ich sag nur, Dean Thomas!"

Nun verschluckten sich Theo und Draco gleichzeitig an ihren Getränken und starrten die völlig entgeistert dreinblickende Milli hustend sowie würgend an.

Nun, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die interessante Verkettung meiner _unbedachten_ Bemerkung deutlich zu erkennen ist... Es ist aber auch immer zu köstlich, wie eine, im richtigen Moment gesetzte, Kleinigkeit ziemlich schnell eine einzige Offenbarungslawine der dunklen Slytheringeheimnisse in Gang setzen kann.

Normalerweise nutze ich mein Beobachtungswissen nicht in ganz so offenen Gesprächen, aber mir war klar, dass die Anderen anscheinend mal wieder eine ordentliche Prinzipienwäsche benötigten…

„Scheiße, Pans! Das war vertraulich! Warum musstest du das hier jetzt rausposaunen?!"

„Ich kann es nun mal nicht leiden, wenn man auf absolut _unschuldig_ tut, aber selber einem bescheuerten Gryffindor hinterher hechelt!"

„Ich hechle überhaupt nicht!"

„Ach, und was war das erst Vorgestern in Zaubertränke, als du dich extra an den Tisch neben diesen Thomas setzten wolltest und ich dann ausgerechnet mit dem Dummdödel Longbottom zusammenarbeiten musste?!"

„Konnte ich wissen, dass Snape gerade an dem Tag eine Gruppenarbeit ansetzen würde? Außerdem hat Longbottom ausnahmsweise mal nicht den Kessel zum Explodieren gebracht! War doch gar nicht so schlimm!"

„Ja, aber nur weil ich dem Knallkopf Schritt für Schritt erklärt habe, was er zu tun hatte, sonst hätte er sich wahrscheinlich noch selber mit dem Messer malträtiert!"

Theo schien sich kurzfristig dazu entschieden zu haben, dem Gezicke ein Ende zu bereiten. Allerdings war dies anscheinend nicht sonderlich gut überlegt – tja, manchmal war wirklich Verlass auf unseren unbedarften Vorzeigeslytherin…

„Was höre ich denn da, du hast tatsächlich der ‚wandelnden Katastrophe auf zwei Beinen' geholfen? Das ist ja mal ein ganz neuer Zug an dir - fahren wir jetzt auf der sozialen Schiene?!"

Aus Pansys Richtung war eine Art Knurren zu hören – das war der Augenblick, in dem Theo besser unter den Tisch geflüchtet wäre – nun, _ich_ hätte ja einen ‚Silencio' verwendet, aber, wie gesagt, Theos Arglosigkeit schien die Gefahr einfach nicht wahrzunehmen…

„Halt _du_ dich da gefälligst raus! _Ich_ hatte zumindest einen guten Grund Longbottom zu helfen – und zwar meine Noten! Er hätte die mir garantiert versaut! _Du_ musstest doch mit dieser Patil zusammenarbeiten. Soweit ich weiß, sind ihre Zaubertrankfähigkeiten ziemlich gut – genau wie deine! Warum hatte ich dann den Eindruck, dass du dich mehr als einmal _ganz unabsichtlich_ ziemlich blöde angestellt und sie dann treudoof um Hilfe gebeten hast?! Bei Salazar, deine Flirtversuche waren echt erbärmlich!"

An dieser Stelle machte Theo einen wirklich folgenschweren Fehler – er lief leicht rötlich an und schien seine Sprachfähigkeiten verloren zu haben.

Manchmal konnte man wirklich fast Mitgefühl mit ihm haben – daher entschloss ich mich den von meinen Freunden unverhofft ausführlichen Darlegungen, ihrer scheinbar doch nicht ganz so slytherinmäßigen Einstellungen der anderen Häuser gegenüber, ein vorläufiges Ende zu bereiten.

„Nun ja, ich denke, wir kommen langsam vom Thema ab, oder meint ihr nicht?! Wenn ihr so weiter macht, können wir gleich ein Infoblatt in Hogwarts aushängen, in dem ihr dann eure Sex- und Liebesgeheimnisse öffentlich macht… Ich würde also vorschlagen, wir warten erstmal morgen ab. Da werden wir erfahren, mit wem wir zusammen an dieser Schnitzeljagd teilnehmen werden…" Ich stellte meine geleerte Tasse ab und schaute zur Seite. „Dray, wir wollten Snape doch noch nach dem nächsten Trank für den Unterricht fragen. Können wir?"

Mit einer eleganten Drehung erhob ich mich vom Tisch und glättete meinen Umhang. Draco stand ebenfalls lächelnd auf und zusammen ließen wir, drei äußerst verwirrt-sprachlose Freunde zurück, die sich einige Augenblicke später stöhnend darüber bewusst wurden, dass diese Schnitzeljagd wahrscheinlich doch gar nicht so absurd ist und wohlmöglich ein wenig _Spaß_ versprach…

„Blaise, du bist echt ein manipulatives Arschloch, weißt du das?!" Dray und ich gingen die langen Kellerkorridore entlang.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, was du meinst?!" Mein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Ich kann dich ja grundsätzlich verstehen, und du hast ebenfalls Recht, dass wir notgedrungen auch mal mit den Anderen zusammenarbeiten sollten. Schließlich werden wir sicherlich im Studium oder in der Ausbildung auf diejenigen der andern Häuser stoßen. Das ist mir schon klar! Aber warum bist du ausgerechnet so begeistert, wegen einer bescheuerten Schnitzeljagd! Findest du das nicht ein bisschen kindisch?! So etwas haben wir zuletzt mit zehn Jahren gespielt…"

„Klar, aber du vergisst, dass es sich um eine hogwartsche Tradition für die Abschlussklasse handelt. Du glaubst ja wohl nicht, dass wir magischen Pfeilen folgen müssen. Ich vermute eher, dass es sich um etwas _herausfordernde_ Aufgaben handeln wird. Dumbledore meinte doch, dass wir drei Geheimnise lösen müssen, um den richtigen Weg zu finden."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Hört sich ja wirklich ungemein interessant und spannend an!"

„Glaub mir, ich denke, dass es tatsächlich sehr unterhaltsam werden wird!"

„Du hast doch irgendetwas vor! Ich kenne dich, Blaise."

„Quatsch, was sollte ich schon vorhaben?!"

Draco lächelte plötzlich. „Du willst mir also weismachen, dass du diese ganze Sache einfach nur auf dich zukommen lässt und dem Zufall vertraust! Das kannst du sonst wem erzählen, aber nicht mir! Was ist zum Beispiel mit dieser Auslosung? Sag schon!"

Wir bogen um eine Ecke und erreichten den Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. „Nun, was soll ich schon anderes machen? Ich kann ja schlecht eine magische Auswahl, die Dumbledore durchführt, manipulieren, oder?!"

Draco schaute mich zweifelnd an und zuckte dann betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Tja, das scheint allerdings wirklich ziemlich unmöglich. Aber falls du doch irgendetwas planst, dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du nicht nur an _deinen _Vorteil denkst?!"

„Dray, Süßer, du kennst mich doch!" Und das meinte ich tatsächlich ehrlich.

„Eben!"

Ein Lächeln zuckte über meine Mundwinkel. Dray drehte sich um. „Ich muss noch über die Planung für das Quiddichtrainig morgen am Sonntag schauen. Gehst du allein zu Snape?"

„Klar! Bis später!" Draco verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum. _„Mein süßer , blonder Engel… Du musst wirklich noch lernen, auf genaue Formulierungen zu achten…!"_ Ich setzte meinen Gang durch die Flure weiter fort. _„Wenn du ein bisschen aufgepasst hättest, wäre dir ein kleiner aber feiner Unterschied in meiner Antwort aufgefallen… ICH kann sicherlich nichts an der magischen Auslosung drehen, aber Snape, der Dumbledore behilflich ist, schon…"_

~~~oOo~~~

Am nächsten Tag - zufrieden und immer noch ziemlich erstaunt darüber, wie schnell Snape sich am Abend vorher überreden lassen hat – gesellte ich mich, nach dem Slytherin-Quidditchtraining und dem Mittagslunch, im Gemeinschaftsraum zu Pansy, Milli und Theo, die es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatten.

Alle Schüler des 7. Jahrgangs erwarteten die Auslosungsergebnisse und mögliche weitere Anweisungen, die am frühen Nachmittag an den Schwarzen Brettern der Häuser verkündet werden sollten, mit Spannung.

Nun gut, nicht _alle_…

„Wo ist Dray?" Ich setzte mich zu Pansy auf die große Ledercouch. Sie hatte sich mit dem Rücken an die breiten Seitenpolster gelehnt und hob ihre Beine automatisch kurz an, damit ich mich nieder lassen konnte. Ihre Waden platzierte sie auf meinem Schoß und ich zupfte ein wenig an ihren äußerst dicken Wollsocken, die sie in letzter Zeit häufig trug – das passte so gar nicht zu ihrem sonst immer makellos gewählten Outfit…

„Draco müsste gleich wiederkommen. Er wollte nur kurz ein Buch wegbringen!", antworte Milli beiläufig vom nebenstehenden Sessel aus. Sie konzentrierte sich mit angestrengtem Gesicht auf ihren nächsten Zug beim Zauberschach. Scheinbar hatte sie diesmal wirklich eine Chance Theo zu besiegen. Dieser saß ihr mit betont gleichgültigem Gesicht gegenüber.

„Turm auf H7…", riet ich ihr, da sie verzweifelt auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Ich blickte kurz auf das Brett – damit hatte sie Theo in der Tasche.

„Ey, keine Hilfen!" Nun schaute Theo doch ein wenig verzweifelt, als Millis Turm seine Dame in ziemliche Bedrängnis brachte.

„Lass das, Blaise, das kitzelt!" Pans schob mit ihrem linken Fuß meine Hand zur Seite.

„Warum trägst du eigentlich ständig diese schrecklich, unansehnlichen Dinger?!"

Pansy hob kurz ihren Kopf und fixierte meinen amüsierten Blick. „Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, wie kalt dieser dämliche Steinboden hier unten ist?!"

Ich lächelte sie an. „Schlag doch mal vor, dass Dumbledore hier eine Fußbodenheizung einbauen lässt - das ist eine Muggelerfindung."

Pansys Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. „Na, das würde dem Alten bestimmt gefallen. Aber ich vermute mal, dass diese komische Muggeltefnick hier nicht funktionieren wird."

„Technik, Süße! Das heißt Technik!"

„Wie auch immer!" Pansy begann unbeeindruckt ihre Nägel an der linken Hand zu feilen.

„Hah! Schach matt! Endlich!" Milli sprang freudig auf und beäugte Theo belustigt, während sein König panisch vom Spielfeld lief.

„Das hast du nur wegen Blaise geschafft! Wenn er dir nicht den Tipp mit dem Turm gegeben hätte, hätte ich dich niedergemacht!" Beleidigt verschränkte er seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Gar nicht wahr!" Heimlich warf mir Milli einen Kussmund zu und zwinkerte.

Hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass Pans, Milli und Theo die gestrige, von mir _leicht_ provozierte, Debatte schon längst wieder vergessen beziehungsweise einfach hingenommen hatten?! Nun, das war das Schöne – eine kleine _Aussprache _an der richtigen Stelle und Freundschaften konnte sich nur weiterentwickeln. Und in diesem Fall, so manch überlegenswerten Aspekt in den Köpfen wachrufen…

„Wann sollen eigentlich endlich diese Informationszettel über die Schnitzeljagd kommen?!", fragte Milli immer noch freudestrahlend und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab einmal über das Schachbrett – die Figuren stellten sich wieder auf. Theo brannte auf eine Revanche.

Pansy unterbrach ihr Feilen. „Das würde mich auch mal interessieren. Schließlich muss ich mich ja noch seelisch darauf einstellen, eventuell mit irgendeinem Hufflepuff- oder Gryffindortrottel zusammen zuarbeiten."

Theo eröffnete die neue Partie. „Ich hoffe echt, dass unsere Teampartner einigermaßen akzeptabel sein werden. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, mache ich mir viel mehr Sorgen, um diese Aufgaben oder Geheimnise, die wir dann lösen müssen. Hoffentlich wird das nichts Gefährliches oder Ekliges!"

„Meinst du echt, dass sich Dumbledore irgendwelche gefährlichen Aufgaben ausgedacht hat? Ich will nur hoffen, dass wir nicht durch Schlamm und Dreck kriechen müssen oder auf eklige Wesen stoßen oder so. Wenn ich da an das Trimagische Turnier zurückdenke… Die Aufgaben waren wirklich heftig! Naja, den Scheiß am Ende mit Potter und Diggory lassen wir mal ganz außen vor. Da will ich gar nicht erst dran denken! Aber grundsätzlich wird das doch sicher nicht so etwas in der Art, oder?!" Pansy blickte schaudernd in die Runde.

„Sei nicht albern… Dumbledore wird wohl kaum 20 Drachen ins Land importiert haben, und einen Irrgarten habe ich in letzter Zeit auch nicht auf den Ländereien wachsen sehen! Er mag ja echt nicht mehr alle beisammen haben, aber er wird sicher nicht den gesamten 7. Jahrgang in Gefahr bringen!" Theos Bauer schlug gerade einen von Millis in Trümmer.

„Aber was werden das wohl sonst für Aufgaben sein?!"

Tja, das war eine gute Frage, die ich mir auch schon den ganzen Tag gestellt hatte. Snape war gestern zwar überraschend schnell zu überzeugen, seinen Lieblingslytherins ein paar _Vorteile_ in Sachen Partnerzuschreibung zu verschaffen. Jedoch war sein Ehrprinzip Dumbledore gegenüber scheinbar dann doch insoweit gefestigt, dass er mir absolut _nichts_ über die Aufgaben verraten wollte – so ein Loyalist…

Bei zwei Personen musste ich ziemlich tief in die Argumentationskiste greifen, um ihn zu überreden uns diese zu zuteilen, aber letztendlich ließ er sich darauf ein…

Ich zupfte in Gedanken versunken, weiter an Pansys Socken herum, als plötzlich ein kleiner Aufruhr im Gemeinschaftsraum entstand. Einer der Viertklässler - oder war es doch einer aus der Fünften – kam schüchtern vor den Kamin getreten. „Ehm, dieser Zettel für die Schnitzeljagd ist gerade am Schwarzen Brett erschienen. Soll ich ihn herüberholen?!"

Ich nickte nur kurz und der Winzling sauste, wie vom Troll gejagt, zum anderen Ende des Raumes. Daphne, Tracy und Lauren aus unserem Jahrgang standen gerade davor und schienen mit ihrer Zuteilung wohl einigermaßen zufrieden zu sein. Sie tuschelten und kicherten ein wenig und zogen sich dann in eine Ecke zurück. Gregory und Vincent waren momentan gar nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum – sie würden wohl erst später erfahren, wer ihre Partner waren.

Schnell kam der Viert- oder Fünftklässler zurück und überreichte mir den Zettel mit zitternden Händen. Pansy, Milli und Theo schauten mich gespannt an.

Ich überflog die Zeilen und konnte mir ein triumphierendes Lächeln einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Nun? Sag schon, oder sollen wir raten, wer es ist?" Die Ungeduld in Pans Stimme war unüberhörbar.

„Wollen wir nicht auf Dray warten?!"

„Boah, Blaise!" Pans wollte mir den Zettel aus den Händen reißen.

„Na, na… Wer ist denn hier so neugierig?" Schnell hob ich meine Hand über den Kopf und zog ihr mit meiner freien Hand einen Socken fast vom Fuß - sie quiekte erschrocken auf.

„Mach schon, Blaise. Ich möchte es wissen!" Theo fixierte den Zettel über meinem Kopf.

„Ist ja schon gut! Wenn ihr es gar nicht mehr abwarten könnt…" Ich begann das Pergament vorzulesen:

_**Ergebnis der Auslosung für die Hogwarts-Schnitzeljagd (Slytherin)**_

_Meine lieben Schüler, hiermit möchte ich euch die jeweiligen Teams verkünden, die die magische Ziehung ergeben hat. Folgende Schüler werden zusammen die drei Geheimnisse lösen, um am Ende gemeinsam den Weg zu bestreiten, sowie am Ziel den rechtmäßigen Lohn zu erhalten!_

_Tracey__ Davis – Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Daphne Greengrass – Zacharias Smith_

_Lauren Rivers – Terry Boot_

_Vincent Crabbe – Mandy Brocklehurst_

_Gregory Goyle – Michael Corner_

_Millicent__ Bulstrode – Dean Thomas_

_Theodore__ Nott – Parvati Patil_

_Pansy__ Parkinson – Neville Longbottom_

_Draco Mal__…_

Ich unterbrach mich. Ein lautes Stöhnen ertönte genau neben mir. „WAS?? Das ist doch wohl ein Witz! Longbottom soll mein Partner sein?"

„Nun, so steht es hier. Wieso bist du denn so ungehalten? Ich dachte, du hättest letztens doch schon so gut mit ihm zusammengearbeitet!" Meine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Verarschen kann ich mich selber, Zabini! Na klasse, das kann ja heiter werden! Oh man, Milli, willst du nicht mit mir tauschen?!"

„Vergiss es, Süße!"

„Super, du hast ja auch deinen ‚_Schatz' _abbekommen! Und Theo hatte auch Glück! Verdammter Mist…" Pansy versank grummelnd tiefer in der Polsterung.

Ich dachte lächelnd an den gestrigen Abend in Snapes Büro zurück. Selbstverständlich war Longbottom eine der Personen, bei der mich Snape sprachlos und kopfschüttelnd gemustert hatte - sogar noch mehr als bei der Anderen…

Er konnte natürlich nicht verstehen, warum ausgerechnet dieser Tölpel, Pansy zugeteilt werden sollte – da würde ja eher Gryffindor von profitieren… Ich erklärte ihm kompliziert und überaus plastisch, dass Longbottoms und Pansys Fähigkeiten durchaus gut miteinander harmonieren würden und die anderen Schüler so gar nicht zu ihr passten.

Außerdem war nun mal gerade die Hauszugehörigkeit der entscheidende Punkt… _Nur_ mit einem Gryffindor konnte ein Slytherin diese Schnitzeljagd gewinnen. Hufflepuff schied ja nun mal von vornherein für Snapes Lieblinge aus, und Grips – welchen Ravenclaw beitragen konnte – brauchten wir ja nun wirklich nicht. Einzig Gryffindorpartner konnten zum Vorteil sein – ein durchschlagendes Argument.

Des Weiteren stand sowieso außer Frage, dass unter den gegebenen Umständen entweder Dracos oder mein Team gewinnen würde… Snape stimmte zähneknirschend zu.

„Hey, Blaise! Nun sag schon, wer ist dein Partner?" Milli schielte auf das Pergament, welches ich weiterhin in den Händen hielt.

Langsam zog ich eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich hab Granger abbekommen!" Theo stöhnte auf. „Na toll, zwei Superhirne zusammen! Da können wir ja schon mal einpacken!"

„Tja, einfach wird es für euch bestimmt nicht!" Ich lächelte amüsiert, während Pansy die Augen verdrehte und nach mir trat. Mit einer Hand hielt ich ihre Beine fest und legte sie dann wieder auf meinen Schoß. „Also, _ich_ kann mich auf jeden Fall schon mal darauf einstellen, einen der letzten Plätze zu machen! Bei Salazar – Longbottom – warum nur? Ich fasse es immer noch nicht!"

Milli warf ihrer Freundin einen aufmunternden Blick zu. „Ach, nun komm schon. Letztens in Zaubertränke habt ihr doch zusammen einen echt klasse Trank gemischt. Du kannst den Trottel ziemlich gut anleiten. Außerdem weißt du doch, dass er in brenzligen Situationen recht gut reagieren und zaubern kann. Er ist ja nicht umsonst in _dem_ Haus gelandet. Er ist halt manchmal nur ein bisschen… tollpatschig!"

„Wenn du so begeistert von ihm bist, dann nimm du ihn doch!"

Milli legte zur Antwort nur ihren Kopf schräg und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Pansy schnaufte, trotzdem schien sie ein wenig entspannter zu sein. Die Worte von Milli schienen zumindest ein wenig Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben – wusste ich es doch…

In diesem Moment betrat Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum, starrte einen Zweitklässler aus dem Weg, und ließ sich schließlich in einen freien Sessel neben Theo gleiten.

„Meine Güte, diese Madame Pince hat sie echt nicht mehr alle! Nur weil ich ein Buch zwei Tage zu spät abgegeben habe, macht die einen Aufstand, als ob ich ihre heißgeliebte Bibliothek in Brand gesetzt hätte. Was für ein Miststück!" Er schaute mich entnervt an und blies sich dann eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Ich erwiderte seinen Blick lächelnd – nun gut, wahrscheinlich drückte mein amüsiertes Grinsen mehr aus, als einfach nur ein stummes Verstehen seiner Situation. Langsam bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn kleine Falten – die Skepsis war überdeutlich zu erkennen… „Was ist los? Warum guckst du mich so komisch an, Blaise?!"

Milli hielt mitten in ihrem Zug inne. „Hey stimmt ja… Wer ist eigentlich Drays Partner? Das hattest du noch gar nicht vorgelesen?!" – was für eine clevere junge Frau unserer Milli doch manchmal war…

Auch Theo und Pans schauten mich nun wieder überaus neugierig an.

Mein Grinsen wurde breiter – die Fältchen auf der Stirn meines blonden Engels wurden tiefer. „Blaise…", sagte er gedehnt, „… ich vermute mal, es geht um die Auslosung der Partner für die Schnitzeljagd."

Ich nickte stumm und biss mir unbemerkt auf die Zunge… Überstrapazierung des Spannungsbogens – ihr wisst schon…

„Dein Teampartner ist Potter!"

~~~oOo~~~

tbc

Nun, das war also der erste Teil… Wir werden dann im nächsten Teil _**„Draco – Geheimniswetten"**_ sehen können, wie der süße Blonde diese ganze Angelegenheit sieht und _verarbeitet_…

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein wenig Spaß und es hat euch gefallen…

glg

thofra & Si


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco – Geheimniswetten**

„_Warum - bei Merlins scheinbar sadistischer Vorliebe, charmante und vor allem gut aussehende Adelsnachkommen in die tiefsten Abgründe der Qual zu schubsen - musste das passieren? DAS!!! Warum nur? Was habe ich denn getan? Ich - der Liebling aller!"_ Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben!

Blaise – mein wahrscheinlich bald ziemlich lebloser bester Freund, wenn er sich nicht auf der Stelle dieses dämliche Grinsen von der Backe wischen würde – saß ungerührt neben Pansy auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum, und hielt allen Anschein nach den Informationszettel über die vermaledeite Schnitzeljagd in den Händen.

„Blaise, könntest du diesen verdammten Scheiß noch mal wiederholen?! Ich muss mich einfach verhört haben!"

Genau – ich hatte ihn einfach falsch verstanden. Einen Haken hatte diese Theorie jedoch - warum schauten Pans, Milli und Theo so entgeistert?

„Aber gerne doch, Dray…" In den Augen von Blaise blitzte ein gefährliches Funkeln auf. „… dein Partner für die Zauberschnitzeljagd ist Potter – Harry Potter. Unser allseits geschätzter Held der Massen. Auch als ‚Bezwinger Voldemorts' bezeichnet, und deine ganz und gar ureigenste Nemesis…"

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Blaise! Lass den Scheiß… Ich habe es verstanden."

„Bist du sicher? Mir fallen bestimmt noch einige gute Bezeichnungen für den Gryffindor ein!"

„Wenn du auch weiterhin daran interessiert bist, deine Stimme benutzen zu können, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du es nicht übertreibst!"

Tatsächlich ließ sich Blaise dazu herab, seine so geliebten _Vorträge_ einzustellen und begnügte sich stattdessen mit einem diabolischen Grinsen in meine Richtung – was für ein sadistischer Kerl…

Was sollte ich bloß machen? Ich hatte ja mit allem gerechnet – irgendein Hufflepuffidiot, den ich rumscheuchen hätte können oder ein Ravenclaw, der wenigsten intelligenztechnisch einigermaßen hätte mithalten können, oder eben _irgendein_ Gryffindorkotzbrocken, bei dem man dann immer schön Potterwitze anbringen hätte können…

All das wäre ja irgendwie noch belustigend gewesen! Aber NEIN! Natürlich schlug das Schicksal mal wieder nur bei mir gnadenlos zu und lachte sich dann tierisch ins Fäustchen! Ich bekam Potter himself als Teampartner… Ich wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett und heulen!!

Selbstverständlich nur im übertragenen Sinn - schließlich saß ich mit den Anderen mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum und musste Haltung bewahren.

„Du siehst aus, als ob du gleich losflennst, Dray! Brauchst du ein Taschentuch?" Milli kramte _tatsächlich_ in ihrer Tasche, während Theo mir einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf. Ich schaute fassungslos zurück.

„Wie kommst du bitte darauf, dass ich wegen so einer… _Sache_ losheule?! Ich weine nicht - nie! Und schon gar nicht wegen einer dämlichen Schnitzeljagd, bei der ich mit… Potter zusammenarbeiten muss!" Ich würgte die letzten Worte regelrecht hervor.

Milli steckte ihr mintgrünes Seidentuch sichtlich enttäuscht wieder ein. Ich blickte zu Pans – sicher würde sie sich gleich richtig schön über diese _Sache _aufregen und damit meine innere Trauer ein bisschen tätscheln.

Nun, zumindest hatte ich das gehofft… Meine vermeintliche Mitstreiterin saß gemütlich mit ausgestreckten Beinen, die auf dem Schoß von Blaise lagen, auf der Couch und sah mich mit auffallend _amüsiertem_ Gesichtsausdruck an.

Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, konnte man glatt meinen, dass die beiden es geradezu anlegten, einen Fluch von mir aufgehalst zubekommen – dieses Grinsen war ja nicht zum Aushalten…

„Wollt ihr Zwei mir vielleicht noch verraten, warum das alles so lustig ist, oder wollt ihr gleich in euer Dämonenreich zurückkehren?!"

„Ach Dray, sei mal nicht so! Ich hatte ja gedacht, dass es _mich _schon schlimm getroffen hätte, aber … so kann man sich irren!" Pans biss sich in die Unterlippe.

„Wieso, wer ist denn dein Partner?" Eigentlich interessierte es mich in meiner Situation herzlich wenig, aber vielleicht lenkte es mich ein bisschen von meinem eigenen Elend ab – man konnte ja nie wissen…

„Longbottom…!"

Nun war es an mir nicht laut loszulachen. Meine Güte, jetzt tat mir Pans schon fast ein bisschen leid – ausgerechnet die gryffindorische Fehlentscheidung!

Allmählich bekam ich das Gefühl, die Schicksalsgötter würden rot-goldene Fanschals tragen… Ich stöhnte auf, enthielt mich aber jeglichen Kommentars.

Theo ließ gerade seine Dame vorrücken, als er plötzlich und völlig nüchtern, ohne uns anzuschauen, anfing, wirres Zeug zu reden... „In Ordnung, dann steht es wohl fest!" Seine Dame fegte den zweiten von Millis Springern vom Brett. „Entweder werden Blaise und die Granger das Rennen machen, oder aber Dray und Potter – vorausgesetzt sie zerfleischen sich nicht vorher. Blaise, du hast anscheinend echte Konkurrenz bekommen!"

Ich schaute Theo leicht verdutzt an. „Häh?", rutschte es mir sehr intelligent über die Lippen.

„Ach, Theo ist der Meinung, dass wir anderen eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr bei der Schnitzeljagd antreten bräuchten, da sowieso Blaise und Granger gewinnen werden. Naja, aber er hat Recht! Du und Potter könntet das Ding echt schaukeln. Er bringt die Muskeln und du das Hirn mit!" Milli schaute auf das kleine Häufchen, welches ihren ehemaligen Springer darstellte.

„Hey, was soll das denn heißen?! Hab ich etwa keine Muskeln, oder was?!"

„Meine Güte, Dray, du weißt genau, wie ich das meinte… Potter ist nun mal unbestreitbar ziemlich… eh… erfahren, was das Kämpfen und Gewinnen angeht. Außerdem ist er ziemlich geschickt und widerstandsfähig! Ihr könntet ein echt gutes Team abgeben. Du kennst darüber hinaus Zauber, die er gewiss nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen verwenden würde, aber du… schon!"

Ich schaute Milli mit einer Mischung aus Trotz, Verwunderung und Skepsis an – wie konnte sie in solchen Situationen nur immer gleichzeitig so rational slytherinmäßig, aber auch irgendwie total… ehm… unslyherinmäßig sein?!

Zunächst wollte ich jedoch nicht weiter über ihre Worte nachdenken und wandte mich an Blaise, der sein verdammtes Grinsen immer noch nicht abgelegt hatte – na warte!

„Soso, du musst dich also mit der Besserwisserin abgeben?!", schnurrte ich und legte eine besonders spöttische Betonung in meine Worte. „Na, ob das gut gehen kann?! Sie wird sich deine selbstherrlichen Vorträge bestimmt nicht lange anhören. Wahrscheinlich diskutiert ihr euch gegenseitig zu Tode!"

„Mein lieber Dray, im Gegensatz zu dir, kann _ich_ mich zusammenreißen… Ich denke, ich werde die kleine Löwin schon bändigen… Da wirst du mit Potter bestimmt so deine Schwierigkeiten haben. Dir knallen ja schon sämtliche Sicherungen durch, wenn er nur neben dir atmet. Wahrscheinlich könnt ihr euch noch nicht mal einigen, wer zuerst durch eine Tür geht. Oder aber ihr haut euch so die Flüche um die Ohren, dass ihr vom Krankenflügel aus _meine_ und Grangers Siegerehrung mitverfolgen könnt!" Blaise zupfte unbeteiligt an Pansys Sockenbund und schenkte mir einen seiner typisch unverschämten Blicke inklusive anzüglichem Augenfunkeln.

Ich zog meine Lippen zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln zusammen - diese Überheblichkeit würde Blaise noch teuer zu stehen kommen. „Das könnte dir so passen! Ich werde es mir sicher nicht nehmen lassen, mit dir auf _meinen_ Sieg anzustoßen und dann _deine_ Glückwünsche entgegenzunehmen. Mit Potter kann ich nur gewinnen!" – Ups, irgendetwas lief hier an dieser Unterhaltung gerade schief – mächtig schief.

„Hm, würdest du darauf _wetten_?!"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Oh nein, wo habe ich mich jetzt schon wieder hineinmanövriert?! Das war doch zum Verrücktwerden. Vor ein paar Minuten noch, hatte ich darüber nachgedacht, mich einfach krank zu melden – Snape hätte schon irgendeinen Trank zur Simulierung einer äußerst seltene Krankheit gehabt – und nun…

Jetzt schien ich alles dran zu setzten, mit Potter zusammen eine Schnitzeljagd zu gewinnen. Hier lag ein gewaltiger Fehler im Plan vor… Verdammter Mist!

„Nun, du bist dir wohl deines Sieges nicht mehr so sicher, wie!?" Die Selbstgefälligkeit in Blaise Stimme kroch mir tief unter die Haut – ich brodelte innerlich…

„Natürlich! Ich habe mir nur gerade über die Garderobe, die ich bei meiner Ehrung tragen werde, Gedanken gemacht. Also, was ist der Wetteinsatz? Was willst du verlieren?"

Der triumphierende Gesichtsausdruck meines besten Freundes, jagte mir nunmehr kalte Schauer über den Rücken. „Hmm, ich würde eine Geheimniswette vorschlagen!"

Die Schauer erreichten eisige Nullgrade – diese Art Wette hatte Blaise noch nie verloren und außerdem besaß er ein unübertroffendes Talent dafür, die fiesesten und boshaftesten Einsätze zu wählen... Sie beinhaltete ein magisches Pergament, auf dem er und ich jeweils aufschreiben mussten, was wir im Fall einer Niederlage dem Anderen „geben" würden.

Das Niederträchtige an diesen Wetten war, dass es sich um keine materiellen Dinge handeln durfte – davon hatten wir wahrlich genug – nein, es musste etwas sein, was dem Anderen eine wirkliche Freude war und Befriedigung verschaffte: Entweder eine selbstlose Tat zur Beglückung oder eine eher demütigende Handlung zum Gefallen des Anderen.

Betrügen war bei diesen Wetten nicht möglich, da das magische Pergament die aufgeschriebenen Einsätze in ihrem „Gleichgewicht" zueinander einschätzte und abglich. Diese konnten dadurch sehr unterschiedlich sein, jedoch waren sie sich letztlich im Demütigungs- oder Opferbereitschaftsgrad ebenbürtig.

Oh, wie ich _solche_ Wetten hasste. Hatte ich schon angeführt, dass Blaise diese grundsätzlich gewann?

„Einverstanden!" – was sagte ich denn da? „Wer ist der Wettverwahrer?"

„Das mache ich!" Theo blickte kurz vom Schachbrett hoch und wir nickten ihm zu. Damit war es beschlossene Sache.

Pansy war schon leichtfüßig aufgesprungen und hüpfte regelrecht in ihr Zimmer, um ein Pergament zu holen. Nach einigen Augenblicken kehrte sie lächelnd zurück. Sie tippte den Papierbogen kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab an und murmelte den Spruch, der ihn in ein ‚Wettpergament' verwandelte. Dann reichte sie mir eine Notizfeder und das Stück Papier. Schnell schrieb ich meinen, zugegebenermaßen, eher einfalllosen Einsatz auf und faltete den Zettel. Pansy sprach einen erneuten Zauberspruch - damit verschwand meine Schrift und war nicht mehr lesbar.

Nun hielt sie das Pergament Blaise hin, der die Schreibfeder lächelnd entgegen nahm und rasch seinen Einsatz notierte. Pansy vollführte die gleiche Prozedur und tippte schließlich das Papier ein letztes Mal an. Wir warteten gespannt.

Einen Moment später erschein auf dem geknickten Pergament ein kreisförmiges, schwarzes Zeichen, welches in der Mitte die Wappen der Zabinis und meiner Familie in eigentümlich verschmolzener Art und Weise umschloss. Damit war die Wette gültig – die Einsätze waren gleichwertig.

Pansy überreichte das Pergament und einen Umschlag fast feierlich an Theo, der die geschriebene sowie besiegelte Wette in dem Umschlag einschloss.

Er steckte ihn in seine Tasche – das beeindruckend mulmige Gefühl in meiner Bauchgegend wurde schlimmer. Warum hatte ich mich bloß darauf eingelassen? Wenn ich verlor, war ich tot – ja genau, dann musste ich vor Scham einfach sterben…

Ich versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen. Noch war gar nichts entschieden! Und wer sagte denn, dass ich wirklich verlieren würde. Sicher, Granger und Blaise würden zusammen ein wirklich gutes Team abgeben – aber dazu mussten sie erstmal miteinander klar kommen. Und ich wusste, dass Blaise sich von der Besserwisserin nichts sagen lassen würde – da war Streit vorprogrammiert. Außerdem war ja auch gar nicht offenkundig, um was für Aufgaben es sich handeln würde. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es einzig um Intelligenzfragen gehen würde. Und wenn, nun, da konnte ich locker mithalten!

Aber ich vermutete sowieso, dass auch andere Tugenden gefragt waren – Mut, Beharrlichkeit, Beherztheit und so'n Krams - und da hatten Granger und Blaise auch nicht unbedingt einen riesigen Vorteil!

Da würde meine große Stunde schlagen, denn Potter hatte alle diese Tugenden – ob mir das nun gefiel oder nicht!

Hm, Potter…

Ich schrie innerlich auf. Oh, verdammte Scheiße! Ich musste diese Wette unbedingt wieder rückgängig machen! Ob Blaise sich vielleicht noch einmal umstimmen ließ? _Aber klar doch_… Er würde _natürlich_ auf diese Gelegenheit verzichten, eine Wette schneller zu gewinnen, als Snape Gryffindor Punkte abzog… Bei Merlin, er war ein Slytherin! _Ich_ würde auch nicht darauf verzichten!

„Alles klar, Dray? Du siehst aus, als wäre dir schlecht!", fragte Milli leicht widerstrebend. _„Wenn du wüsstest! Ich göbel hier gleich auf dieses bescheuerte Schachbrett!"_ Das dumpfe Gefühl in meinem Magen schnürte mir aber zum Glück den Hals ab.

Jetzt, wo ich wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, wurde mir das Ausmaß der ganzen Situation bewusst. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Aus welchen Gründen, _musste_ ich jetzt mit Potter an dieser Schnitzeljagd teilnehmen und vor allem diese auch noch gewinnen… Wollte ich mich nicht krankmelden?

Ganz in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte ich nur am Rande, wie Blaise sich ausgiebig streckte, etwas in die Hand nahm und damit kurz raschelte. „Leute, da jetzt alles geklärt ist, kann der _Spaß _ja beginnen. Also, die Schnitzeljagd fängt heute am frühen Abend an und wird scheinbar über die Nacht hinweg durchgeführt. Morgen ist unterrichtsfrei. Um 18.00 Uhr sollen sich alle Teams im kleinen Innenhof einfinden, um dort weitere Informationen zu erhalten. Wir sollen uns jetzt noch ein wenig ausruhen und Kräfte sammeln."

Blaise beendete seinen Monolog und legte den Zettel an die Seite. „Ich weiß ja nicht wie ihr das seht, aber ich mache jetzt noch ein kleines Nickerchen. In drei Stunden geht es los und ich will ausgeruht sein." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und verschwand dann lächelnd durch einen Korridor in seinem Zimmer – war ihm eigentlich dieses vermaledeite Grinsen irgendwie angewachsen, oder was?

Auch Pansy hüpfte vom Sofa. „So, dann werde ich mal ein paar _Sicherheitszauber _nachschlagen!" Sie seufzte laut auf. „Schließlich muss ich Longbottom irgendwie davon abhalten, uns in die Luft zu sprengen oder so…" Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verschwand dann in einem anderen Gang.

Ich verharrte noch einige Momente lang in meiner Position in dem Sessel und versuchte meine Gedanken in Ordnung zu bringen – es war zwecklos. Egal wie ich es hin- und herdrehte, die Situation war einfach nur unfassbar absurd.

Geschlagen gab ich schließlich auf und erhob mich müde. Wahrscheinlich war es keine schlechte Idee, sich noch ein wenig auszuruhen – falls diese verhasste Schnitzeljagd wirklich die Nacht über dauerte, wäre ein entspannendes Schläfchen sicherlich von Nutzen. Langsam schlenderte ich zu meinem Zimmer.

Ich erreichte gerade die Tür, als ich Millis aufgeregte Stimme aus dem Gemeinschaftraum hinter mir hörte. „UND SCHACH MATT!"

~~~oOo~~~

Sagte ich eigentlich schon, dass ich diese bescheuerte Schnitzeljagd für den größten Schwachsinn des Jahrhunderts – ach was sag ich… - des Jahrtausends hielt? Wer, um alles in der Welt, hatte so etwas irgendwann mal zu einer Tradition von Hogwarts ernannt, und warum noch mal blieb sie nicht einfach vergessen?

Ach ja – Dumbledore… Sadistischer Spinner!

Nachdem ich mich etwa zwei Stunden lang auf meinem Bett wild herumgedreht hatte, wurde mir diese „Ausruhsache" ein wenig zu anstrengend.

Mir schwirrte der Kopf und es war einfach nicht möglich, die Gedanken an die Seite zu schieben. Also entschloss ich mich die letzte Stunde dazu zu nutzen, mir noch eine heiße Dusche zu gönnen und die passende Kleidung für die nächtliche Schnitzeljagd herauszusuchen. Das stellte mich dann jedoch vor ein winziges Problem: Was, verdammt noch mal, zog man zu so einem _Anlass_ an?

Vermutlich wäre ein Anzug oder eine Festtagsrobe nicht _ganz_ so passend… Die leichte und luftige Sportmontur wollte mir aber auch nicht so recht gefallen. Wer weiß, ob wir überhaupt sportiv tätig werden mussten – am Ende lief ich als Einziger in einem Athletikdress herum und Potter hatte „normale" Kleidung an. Wie dämlich wäre denn das? Nein, also zog ich letztlich eine dunkelblaue Jeans und einen schlichten hellgrauen Pullover aus dem Schrank. Damit konnte ich eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas falsch machen.

Natürlich hätte ich Blaise unauffällig nach seiner Meinung fragen können, jedoch konnte ich das Gefühl nicht vertreiben, schon jetzt in Konkurrenz mit ihm zu stehen. Tja, Wettkampf ist Wettkampf – so aberwitzig er auch sein mag…

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche mit gefühlten 100 Grad heißem Wasser, zog ich mich rasch an, schnappte mir noch einen Jacke und traf dann schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Theo, Milli, Pans sowie Blaise, die scheinbar schon auf mich gewartet hatten.

Letzterer hatte wieder sein überaus nerviges Grinsen im Gesicht kleben… Ob ich ihm einfach eine reinhauen sollte? Nein, besser nicht. Wahrscheinlich müsste ich dann zusammen mit Potter _und_ Granger an der Schnitzeljagd teilnehmen. Das erhoffte Glück davon ausgeschlossen zu werden, hätte ich sicher nicht…

Ich setzte meinen neutralsten Gesichtsausdruck auf – dieser hatte schon den ein oder anderen zum Verstummen gebracht – und registrierte am Rande noch, dass ich augenscheinlich tatsächlich die richtige Kleiderwahl getroffen hatte. Auch die Anderen hatten sich eher anspruchslos und praktisch ausstaffiert.

„Tja, dann können wir ja endlich… Ich bin echt gespannt, was uns erwartet!" Blaise zwinkerte mir zu und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Augen zu verdrehen und ebenfalls den Weg zum Innenhof einzuschlagen.

Den halben Weg unterhielten sich Theo, Milli und Blaise über die möglichen Aufgaben, die gelöst werden sollten.

Pans dagegen schwieg genauso eisern wie ich. Allerdings hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie ein wenig nervös war – warum, bei Merlin, sollte sie aufgeregt sein? Erstens ging es bei ihr ja um nichts – wie zum Beispiel eine verlorene Wette – und zweitens hatte sie ja nur Longbottom am Hals, der höchstens vor ihr anfing zu heulen, wenn sie ihn mit einem ihrer patentierten Todesblick anschauen sollte.

Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass es wahrscheinlich tatsächlich an dem Idioten liegen musste – Pans hatte sicherlich die Befürchtung, die Nacht nicht ganz _gesund_ zu überstehen …

Wir erreichten mit ein paar Anderen als Letztes den kleinen Innenhof – was für ein Chaos! Überall standen Schüler aus dem 7. Jahrgang herum, auch einige Sechstklässler schienen sich dieses Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen zu wollen. Es wurden laute Gespräche geführt und hier und da hörte man Gekicher sowie Gelächter. Wie konnte man bitte in so einer Situation lachen?! Das war alles andere als komisch!

Ach, wahrscheinlich gehörten die fröhlichen Stimmen zu denjenigen, die in der Auslosung das Glück gehabt hatten, nicht ihren _Erzfeind_ abzubekommen – da konnte man natürlich die Ausgelassenheit in gewisser Weise verstehen…

Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich immer noch im Eingang zum Innenhof stand und wahrscheinlich ziemlich daneben wirken musste. Ich strich mir lässig einen imaginären Fussel vom Arm und ließ meinen Blick möglichst verdrießlich über die Menge streifen – wo war denn jetzt Potter?

Äh, Moment mal, und wo waren bitte Blaise, Milli und Theo? Die standen doch keinen Augenblick vorher noch genau vor mir. Ich suchte die Meute ab und entdeckte die Drei schließlich, wie sie auf ein kleines Grüppchen zusteuerten.

Sofort zuckte ich ein wenig zusammen. Grüne Augen starrten mich äußerst feindselig an – Potter machte den Eindruck, als wolle er mich am liebsten erdolchen.

Na, da war wohl jemandem genauso wenig nach Lachen zumute! Bei dieser Erkenntnis durchflutete für einen Augenblick lang ein seltsames Missfallen mein Herz.

Sofort straffte ich entschieden die Schultern und versuchte meinem Gesichtsausdruck die nötige Abneigung zu verleihen. Schließlich stieß mich Pans, die noch neben mir stand, unfällig in die Seite uns zischte: „Tja, dann ergeben wir uns mal in unser Schicksal!" – Ihre unbegreifliche Nervosität schien noch ein wenig gestiegen zu sein.

Ich hatte sogar den Eindruck, ihre Augen hatten ihre übliche eiserne Härte verloren. Sie setzte sich geschmeidig in Bewegung und spazierte nun ebenfalls auf das Grüppchen zu.

Einen Atemzug später folgte ich ihr und fragte mich die ganze Zeit über, ob Dumbledore irgendetwas mit dem Steinboden im Hof gemacht hatte – seit wann fühlte er sich beim Gehen so an, als ob man über wackligen Pudding schwankte?

Ich erreichte schließlich das Grüppchen und erkannte nunmehr Granger, Thomas, Longbottom, eine der Patilzwillinge - wer konnte die eigentlich auseinander halten - und Potter, der mich immer noch wütend anstarrte.

Blaise, Milli und Theo hatten sich erstaunlicherweise, wie selbstverständlich zu ihnen gestellt und schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren, als Pans etwa zwei Meter vor Longbottom stehen blieb und ihn von oben bis unten musterte. Dieser schien sich einfach nur in Luft auflösen zu wollen…

„Tja, Longbottom, dann werden wir wohl noch mal zusammen arbeiten müssen! Ich rate dir, wenn du auch nur einen Fehler machst und ich deinetwegen den kleinsten Kratzer abbekomme, zahlst du mir das Dreifach zurück!"

Die darauf folgende Stille, die zum Schneiden dick war, wurde plötzlich und ziemlich unerwartet durch ein leises Räuspern unterbrochen.

„Nun, Parkinson, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass du mir so gut wie möglich hilfst, damit ich keine ungewollten Fehler mache. Sonst landen wir sicher zusammen noch vor dem Ende der Nacht im Krankenflügel. Aber keine Sorgen, mit Heilpflanzen kenne ich mich sehr gut aus. Deine Kratzer kann ich dann gut pflegen!" Longbottom grinste Pans ziemlich frech an – mir klappte im übertragenden Sinne die Kinnlade herunter. Was war denn in den Trottel gefahren?

Ich wartete noch auf Pansys Explosion, die Longbottom augenblicklich in Staub und Asche verwandeln würde, als ich ein zweites Mal innerhalb einer Minute fast den Halt verlor – Pansy lächelte Longbottom amüsiert an und nickte ihm dann sogar noch leicht zu.

Ja, was war denn das jetzt bitte?! Ging in den letzten zwei Tagen irgendein Wir-vergessen-einfach-mal-dass-wir-ja-eigentlich-Slytherins-sind-und-haben-die-Gryffindors-auf-einmal-total-lieb-Virus um, oder wie?

Theo und Milli lachten kurz leise auf und schenkten Longbottom einen anerkennenden Blick, der wohl ausdrücken sollte, dass er es sich scheinbar langsam verdiente, nicht mehr als Lachnummer der Löwen angesehen zu werden – diese unglaublichen Verräter!

Die Welt spielte auf einmal verrückt.

Das konnte ich nicht zulassen! Zumindest _ich_ musste doch noch ein wenig Würde an den Tag legen. Ich sah angewidert von Einem zum Anderen und fixierte schließlich Potter, der sich gerade augenscheinlich ein kleines Lachen verkniff. Sofort bemerkte er meinen Blick.

„Malfoy, wir…"

„Halt bloß die Klappe, Potter! Bilde dir ja nicht ein, nur weil wir durch diese verdammte Auslosung zusammen arbeiten müssen, dass ich jetzt irgendwie – wie die Anderen hier - _nett_ zu dir bin! " Ich legte möglichst viel Arroganz in meine Worte. „Das Einzige was du von mir erwarten kannst, ist, dass ich versuchen werde, diese kindische Schnitzeljagd zu gewinnen! Und da ich dich nun mal an der Backe habe, muss ich mich eben zurückhalten und gezwungenerweise deine Anwesenheit in Kauf nehmen. Verstanden?!" Ich umklammerte krampfhaft meine Jacke.

Granger und Longbottom versteiften sich und sahen erschrocken zu Potter und mir. Sogar Blaise machte den Anschein, nicht mehr ganz so locker in der Weltgeschichte herum zu stehen – sein verdammtes Grinsen war endlich verschwunden!

Potter knirschte mit den Zähnen – das unangenehme Geräusch konnte man sogar über den allgemeinen Lärm hinweg hören.

„In Ordnung, Malfoy. Ich habe dich gut verstanden. Deine Überheblichkeit schreit ja mal wieder förmlich zum Himmel, aber was anderes konnte ich ja auch nicht erwarten. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, dir keinen Fluch aufzuhalsen. Versprechen kann ich jedoch nichts! Auch _ich_ will dieses Spiel gewinnen und _leider_ kann ich das nur mit dir als Teampartner. Wir werden sehen, ob das überhaupt möglich ist", knurrte er regelrecht mit unterdrücktem Zorn in der Stimme. Ich schnaubte.

„Nun, das ist doch schon mal ein viel versprechender Anfang…!" Blaise hatte wieder sein bescheuertes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Zumindest haben sich die Beiden noch nicht die Köpfe abgerissen! Dann kann ja eigentlich nichts mehr schief gehen!" Er wandte sich mit einem kleinen Augenzwinkern an die Besserwisserin neben ihm. „Miss Granger, ich freue mich schon sehr auf die Zusammenarbeit! Wir werden bestimmt die Rätsel und Geheimnissen ganz leicht lösen – mit der Jahrgangsbesten an meiner Seite, wird das ein Kinderspiel!" Er hielt Granger spielerisch seinen Arm entgegen, welchen diese auch noch augenverdrehend, aber mit einem kleinen Lächeln entgegennahm und sich leicht einhakte.

_WAS FÜR EIN SCHLEIMIGES ARSCHLOCH!_ In diesem Moment hätte ich IHM am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen. Ich war so wütend, dass ich gar nicht richtig mitbekam, dass sich die Anderen ein wenig umgedreht hatten und nun zum Ende des Hofes schauten.

Dumbledore, Snape und die anderen Hauslehrer, McGonagall, Flitwick sowie Sprout, hatten sich dort aufgestellt und langsam kehrte Ruhe in das Durcheinander ein.

„Einen wunderschönen Abend, wünsche ich euch allen! …"

_Ja, ja, du mich auch, alter Sack!_ Ich hatte überhaupt keine Lust, mir sein Geschwafel anzuhören. Es war ja sowieso immer nur das Gleiche. Viel lieber hätte ich mich jetzt richtig schön mit Potter geschlagen, oder besser noch mit Blaise, diesem… diesem… manipulativen, verräterischen, abtrünnigen… Gryffindorliebhaber. _„Tätätä… Miss Granger… Jahrgangsbeste… zusammen werden wir die Rätsel kinderleicht lösen… blabla…!"_ Pah, warum machst du ihr nicht gleich einen Heiratsantrag?!

Ich kochte dermaßen vor Wut, dass ich meine Jacke in meinen Händen regelrecht erwürgte. Abwechselnd schickte ich Blaise' Rücken und Potter, der neben mir stand, giftige Todesblicke!

Ähm, Moment, warum schaute mich Potter denn jetzt so komisch an? Sein Gesichtsausdruck war für mich undeutbar. Plötzlich senkte er kurz seinen Blick auf meine Hände und zog dann fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Die Jacke glich mittlerweile eher einem strangulierten ‚Etwas', als einem Bekleidungsstück - ich lockerte meinen Griff.

Potter legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg und nickte dann in Richtung der Professoren, dabei schaute er mich bittend-auffordernd an. Irritiert über dieses Verhalten, schenkte ich dem Alten langsam wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„… glücklich, dass wir dieses Jahr die Möglichkeit haben, diese alte Tradition wieder durchführen zu können. Erst mit der tatkräftigen Unterstützung seitens der Professoren und vieler anderer Helfer im Umkreis, konnte letztlich die Umsetzung und Gestaltung der Aufgaben sowie Rätsel in Angriff genommen werden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass alle Teams einen großen Spaß haben werden. Nun komme ich aber zum Entscheidenden. Wie schon dem Informationszettel zu entnehmen war, wird die Schnitzeljagd heute Abend beginnen und bis Sonnenaufgang andauern. Selbstverständlich bedeutet dies nicht, dass die _ganze_ Nacht über, Hinweisen und Anhaltspunkten gefolgt werden muss. Die ersten zwei Geheimnisse werden wohlmöglich recht schnell gelöst werden können, so dass eine kleine ‚Verschnaufpause' durchaus gemacht werden kann. Allerdings werden nach der zweiten Aufgabe einige Teams eventuell nicht mehr bis zum Ende weitermachen können, denn nur wer die die mittlere Aufgabe vollständig löst, wird das dritte und letzte Geheimnis überhaupt erreichen können und somit einem Sieg der Jagd nahe kommen. Das Spiel wird zum größten Teil auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts stattfinden. Ich kann euch leider nicht mehr verraten, sonst wäre es ja kein Abenteuer. Alle Teams erhalten gleich einen Beutel, der verschiedene Gegenstände beinhaltet, die ihr wohlmöglich braucht. Sobald ihr den Beutel, der gleichzeitig ein Portschlüssel ist, in den Händen haltet, werdet ihr an den Ausgangspunkt eures Abenteuers gebracht. Dieser Ausgangspunkt ist zu Beginn für alle Teams unterschiedlich, jedoch endet er für die Erfolgreichen unter euch mit der Lösung der ersten Aufgabe und führt dann zum zweiten Rätsel. Wenn ihr an eurem Startort gelandet seid, öffnet den Beutel und nehmt eine Pergamentrolle heraus. Damit beginnt die Schnitzeljagd."

Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Das hörte sich ja überaus kompliziert an – wer hatte sich den Mist nur ausgedacht? Ach, warum fragte ich überhaupt noch…

Ich massierte mir die Schläfen und sah kurz zu Potter herüber – ob ihm die vielen Informationen auch _ein wenig_ Kopfschmerzen bereiteten?

Er starrte mit einem durchaus ungläubigen und skeptischen Blick Dumbledore an – fast hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er ebenfalls am Verstand des Alten zweifelte… Die kleinen Fältchen auf seiner Stirn bildeten eine perfekte Unterstreichung der hochgezogenen Augebraue, die kritisch unter einigen Haarsträhnen verschwand.

„Ein letztes Wort noch, meine Schüler!" Ich kniff die Augen zusammen - es wäre ja auch _zu schön_ gewesen… „Die Professoren und ich werden die Schnitzeljagd natürlich die ganze Zeit überwachen und die einzelnen Teams im Auge behalten. Falls Probleme oder schwerwiegende Differenzen…" - warum hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore kurz in meine und Potters Richtung schaute - „…auftreten, können wir sofort eingreifen und helfen. Allerdings seid ihr ansonsten absolut auf euch allein gestellt!"

Der Tattergreis lächelte nun wie ein Bekloppter, und strahlte uns alle an. „Ich möchte jetzt jeweils einen aus den Teams kurz nach vorne bitte. Die Professoren verteilen die Beutel. Wenn alle versorgt sind, stellt ihr euch zusammen auf, achtet ein wenig auf Sicherheitsabstand zu den anderen Teams. Haltet dann gemeinsam den Beutel fest – ihr werdet alle gleichzeitig zu euren jeweiligen Ausgangspunkten befördert und dort könnt ihr sie auch öffnen. So, dann kann es losgehen, kommt bitte vor."

Ein großer Tumult brach augenblicklich los. Die Anderen drängelten sich nach vorne und erhielten von den Hauslehrern diese komischen Beutel ausgehändigt – Boah, waren die geschmacklos!

Sie hatten in etwa die Größe eines Quaffels und schienen aus irgendeinem hässlich braunen Stoff zu sein. An der Öffnung waren sie mit einem Band zusammengerafft.

Blaise, Longbottom und Theo setzten sich in Bewegung, um sich einen von den furchtbaren Dingern zu holen. Alle Schüler schienen in freudiger Aufregung zu sein und betrachteten neugierig ihre ‚Schnitzeljagdsäcke'.

Alle?

Nun, nicht ganz… Weder Potter noch ich hatten uns von unserem Platz auch nur einen Zoll weg bewegt.

Ich fragte mich, worauf der Typ noch wartete? Vielleicht auf eine Extraeinladung mit Widmung oder wie?

Potter schaute mich an – ich schaute ihn an. Irgendwie schien da etwas nicht zu klappen. Langsam zog ich eine Augenbraue empor – was hielt ihn denn auf?

Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass Potter eventuell auf gar nichts wartete, sondern anscheinend davon ausging, dass _ich_ den bescheuerten Sack für uns holte… ICH? Ja, war der Kerl vom Gnom gebissen?! Ich, ein Malfoy, würde bestimmt keine Dienstbotengänge für den wehrten Held machen! Wo kämen wir denn da hin! Tsss…

„Wollen wir die ganze Nacht hier rum stehen, Malfoy?!" Aha, der Typ wollte es also drauf anlegen. Aber warte, _das_ Machtspielchen konnte er nur verlieren…

„Nun, _ich_ hatte schon vor, an der Schnitzeljagd teilzunehmen, und du?!" Meine Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Hm, dann fehlt uns aber noch ein entscheidendes Utensil, findest du nicht auch?!"

„Da _könntest_ du ausnahmsweise mal Recht haben, Potter!"

Ich wusste wirklich nicht, wie lange er das spielen wollte. Aber bevor ich auch nur einen Schritt tun und diesen _Sack_ holen würde, müsste Hufflepuff vorher den Hauspokal gewinnen…

„Dray, willst du nicht langsam mal euren Beutel holen? Snape schaut schon so komisch! Und du weißt ja was passiert, wenn man ihn warten lässt…" Pansy, die einige Schritte entfernt stand und auf Longbottom wartete, sah mich auffordernd an.

Aah, war ich eigentlich mittlerweile der _einzige_ Slytherin in Hogwarts? Meine so genannten Freunde schienen ja inzwischen alle, auf unheimliche Weise, zu Löwenbabys mutiert zu sein…

Zur Beantwortung ihrer Frage, schnaubte ich einmal in ihre Richtung, blitzte Potter - der einfach nur dämlich grinste - an und marschierte dann steif zu Snape.

Dieser trug tatsächlich eine mörderische Miene zur Schau, bei der es einem die Nackenhaare sträubte. Selbstverständlich verbreitete er _grundsätzlich_ diese Stimmung, aber momentan war ich ziemlich froh, dass zu viele Zeugen um mich herumstanden…

„Mr. Malfoy, wie lange gedachten Sie und Ihr _Partner_…" – seine Stimme war schneidend – „…mich hier noch warten zu lassen?! Sie sind die Letzten!" Snape drückte mir, mit zu Strichen zusammengezogenen Lippen, einen dieser Beutel in die Hände. Ich starrte ihm wütend in sein abschätzendes Gesicht.

Wieso, bei Salazar, machte er _mir_ jetzt bitte einen Vorwurf?! Schließlich konnte ich ja wohl überhaupt nichts für diese… diese… bescheuerte Sache!

ICH war hier das Opfer und scheinbar der Einzige, der noch bei klarem Verstand war. Alle anderen waren über Nacht zu mutierten Schoßkätzchen geworden!

Kurz schaute ich über die Schulter zu Potter, der immer noch feixend zu mir hinüber sah. Dieses Grinsen musste ich ihm ganz schnell austreiben – über eine blutende Lippe würde sich der Goldjunge bestimmt nicht so amüsieren.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, ich würde Ihnen raten, sich rasch wieder zu ihrem Teamkollegen zu gesellen. Es sei denn, Sie wollen dieses Spiel zu Fuß beginnen und zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt _laufen_. Ein verpasster Portschlüssel entledigt Sie und Mr. Potter nicht Ihrer Teilnahme. Außerdem würde es einem eventuellen Sieg nicht gerade zuträglich sein, wenn Sie verspätet starten!"

Ich musste unwillkürlich hart schlucken. Mist! Stimmt ja, da war ja noch etwas! Langsam sickerte die Erinnerung darüber, dass ich dieses Spiel ja aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund gewinnen _musste_, wieder in mein Bewusstsein. Wenn ich mich nicht bis auf den Zauberstab blamieren wollte, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als meine in den schillerndsten Facetten aufkeimenden Rachegedanken fürs Erste zu unterdrücken – schade, die waren wirklich äußerst kreativ!

Also atmete ich einmal tief ein und drehte mich langsam um – den bescheuerten Beutel in der einen Hand und meine zerknitterte Jacke in der Anderen.

Hinter mir hörte ich undeutlich genuschelte Worte: „… wirklich eine gute Idee war? Ausgerechnet Potter - ich hätte mich einfach nicht überreden lassen sollen…"

Für einen kleinen Moment stutze ich über diese Worte von Snape, aber ich vertrieb den Gedanken schnell und steuerte mit möglichst neutralem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Goldjungen zu.

Mittlerweile hatten sich die Zweierteams auf dem Innenhof verteilt und standen nun dicht nebeneinander in gespannter Erwartung auf das Kommende. Musste ich mich jetzt etwa auch so nah neben Potter stellen? Pah, da konnte er lange warten! Demonstrative machte ich noch einen Schritt weiter von ihm weg.

„So, meine lieben Schüler, in einer halben Minute werden euch die Schnitzeljagdbeutel an die Startpositionen bringen. Bitte umfasst jeweils mit einer Hand den Portschlüssel! Wenn ihr angekommen seid, könnt ihr sofort den Beutel öffnen und das Spiel kann beginnen. Ich wünsche euch allen viel Erfolg, eine Portion Glück und ein Quäntchen Geschick die Geheimnisse zu lüften!"

Mit einem überdramatischen Augenzwinkern wollte der Alte wohl ein letztes Mal eine besonders mysteriöse Aura erwecken.

Ich stand immer noch im gebührenden Abstand zu Potter. Tja, mir blieb wohl keine Wahl…

Zögernd und mit gekräuselten Lippen streckte ich ihm den allmählich bläulich-weiß leuchtenden Beutel entgegen. Meine Hand umfasste den geschnürten Hals diese unförmigen Dings.

Potter verdrehte die Augen, machte zwei Schritte auf mich zu und griff ebenfalls nach dem Sack. Seine Finger berührten meine – Frechheit!

Und schon spürte ich diesen Sog hinter dem Bauchnabel, der einen unverkennbar in die Strudel der Portation zog.

Einen flüchtigen Augenblick wunderte ich mich, warum statt des sonst so unangenehmen Gefühls in der Bauchgegend ein wohliges Kribbeln meinen Körper erschaudern ließ…

~~~oOo~~~

tbc

Nun denn, das war es also mit dem zweiten Teil… Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Beim nächsten Mal geht es mit dem dritten Teil _**„Harry – Beutelklammereien"**_ weiter...

Eure

thofra

& Si


End file.
